forevernightrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Adrian Ahearn
Appearance Unusual, though definitely not unheard of amongst the Scelt people, Adrian's coloring is fairly dark, his hair in particular kept in a short, though somehow floppy style is of a chocolate brown color. It’s of a medium consistency and often times will stick up at odd angles particularly if he hasn't combed it that morning. The front sections often fall into his eyes which is a constant annoyance to him though he could hold the strands back with craft he doesn't do so unless he's working as it isn't worth the effort. His hair doesn't often get much attention apart from the odd trim when it gets to long and a quick comb when he gets out of bed, he has more important things to worry about than whether or not his hair sits right. Adrians eyes a crystal blue, and they sparkle with his good will and humor. It isn't often that they darken in anger, except when he is sparked to a Warlord Princes rage. They shine with his positive outlook on life and his love of it. As a boy Adrian was often referenced to a bean pole, it took him some time to grow into his height. Though now days his tall frame is well muscled from many days hauling hay bales and mucking out stalls. Though not overly so, he doesn't work out any more than his job requires and so has only a lean musculature. Adrian is quite a tall man, though not freakishly so. He holds himself well and his imposing frame often gives the illusion that he is taller than he really is. Adrian has a musical baritone voice, his Scelt accent is musical though when he sings it's nothing short of magic. He can often be heard singing as he goes about his work. He has gained himself a fair tan over most of his body as he often likes to wear little more than a pair of shorts and shoes when he's working in the sun. He doesn't wear any jewelery save for his jewels, his Sapphire hangs on a pendant about his neck, his Ebon-Gray he usually keeps vanished while at work, though he wears it on a simple gold ring when he's not. He considered once getting an earring but ended up deciding against it, in case he ended up looking like a gay pirate (he’d never hear the end of it from the other guys), though instead he got a tattoo of a Dragon head on his left shoulder blade. Personality Adrian is a fun loving type of guy. It’s rare that you find a smile far from his face. He finds great joy in working with animals and he plans to work with them for his entire life. His ultimate dream is to someday own his own breeding establishment, where he could breed fine horses for the Aristo’s of Scelt. His main problem at this stage of coarse is funds, so he is working as a stable hand and saving every spare penny. Though in contrast to his fun loving personality Adrian is still a Warlord Prince, and he still has all the traits that come with that. He is fiercely protective and often savage if provoked, it does take a little to provoke him as he is generally so good natured but once his temper is flared he can be a formidable foe. Adrian is a very confidant person, some might even say a little arrogant. He’s very outgoing and will often talk to a stranger simply for no other reason than he is bored, and could use a laugh. Though this has more than once gotten him into some trouble. He’s a natural born leader and his friend often follow his lead, as a child he was often referred to as the ‘ringleader’ as all the boys about town would follow him around hoping to be his friend, and those who were often carried out mischievous plans at his behest. Luckily he’s grown out of practical jokes... except on special occasions. Adrian loves to ride, and does it as often as he can. Adrian’s main love in life is Horses, he feels privileged to be able to work with them each day. His dream is to own his own breeding establishment. Another related thing he likes is the outdoors, he loves being outside, having the sun on his face and the wind in his hair. Adrian loves to have fun, he loves to muck around, play tricks on people and tease people in good fun. Adrian loves to sing, and will do so almost any place at any time. He has a lovely voice for a man and so he uses it often. If there is one thing Adrian cannot stand for its cruelty to animals. He will stand against anyone he see's bringing harm to an animal and do anything he can to get any and all animals away from such a person. Adrian loves being outdoors in the fresh air, so one thing he hates, especially as a vice in people is people who smoke. Sure they can use craft to disperse most of the bad effects but nothing is going to stop the smoke from ending up in the air that Adrian and the rest of the world have to breathe right? Rainy, stormy weather gets Adrian down. it means going outside is wet, soggy, uncomfortable and often dangerous. Adrian hates being cooped up indoors, he understands that sometimes it's necessary but he'd rather be outside any day. He also hates pompous, fancy overly dressed ninny's. People who think they're better than everyone else because they were born Aristo, or have more money than most get on his nerves as well. History Adrian had a fairly quiet and peaceful upbringing. He was born in the territory of Scelt, son of the Stable master to the Queen and his wife, A woman who had made her living as a ladies maid. Adrian grew up with the freedom to race around the grounds of the Territory seat though never being allowed inside any farther than the kitchen. Not that that ever stopped him. He was a mischievous and resourceful boy, traits that he carried through with him to adulthood. He spent most days of his childhood playing pranks on his elders, or exploring long forgotten wings of the palace like building that stood at the center of his Realm. That was of coarse until the fateful day that the Territory Queen of the time decided it was time to Wed. The estate was in an uproar of excitement, busier than it had ever been before, with dignitaries and aristo's from all over the territory being invited to attend. By this time Adrian had grown enough to earn himself a few chores to do about the stables in order to earn his keep. He was mucking out stalls when first he met the boy who would be his best friend for life. He accidentally threw a fork full of hay and manure out and hit the young laird. Causing him to become quite upset as only a young prideful lord can do. It wasn't long though before both boys were hurling manure at one another from their own individual forts built from bales of hay. It wasn't until they were sprung by a young priestess in training that a cease fire was called, and both boys were made to clean up the mess, though not before the young priestess joined in the fight. The three soon became fast friends and spent much of their time harassing the cooks and following around the weapon smiths. Sadly though not all friendships go as planned. Sooner than Adrian would have liked the wedding was over, the dignitaries all leaving to return to their homes, and with them Adrian's new friends. Thankfully though he was fated to see both again, he saw Vincent every summer and spring when his family came to court for the season, and their young priestess friend would often slip away from her teachers to join in their mischief. Well the years passed as years tend to do and the trio all grew into their gangly bodies and matured their minds... at least in some areas. Their young priestess friend left Scelt to study her craft, Adrian stayed on in the palace stables long enough to see the passing of one queen and the crowning of another. He works there still, hoping one day to become the stable master instead of a lowly groom, perhaps one day he will even gather together the cash he needs to start his own horse stud. Recent Events Adrian works as a stable hand for the Aristo's of Scelt, most recently for the Territory Queen herself. A young queen, still learning the ways of court. Adrian and the Queen had little to do with one another until Adrian stumbled onto a rape in progress. He used brute strength and that of his jewels to capture the man and rescue the poor girl who was his victim, before taking the offender to the Queen for trial. Amongst the blood the territory queen's word is law. Though with such a young and inexperienced queen on the throne, many questioned her decision. After the incident Adrian and Ileana (The Queen) saw more of one another as the queen used the stableyard and the horses there as a measure of stress relief, and a way to get away from the pressures of court. Adrian is a character currently in hiatus as we find him a new home. History etc subject to change Thread Timeline #Crime and Punishment MATURE CONTENT WARNING #Warning i bite #Morning Ride #A gift for Ileana Category:Characters